Because I Love You
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: MPREG PHANFIC. Dan is pregnant and is vlogging his day as he and Phil are baby shopping and then he gets moods swings after.


"Hello internet! It's Dan here... whoa, what the fuck Dan? You're actually vlogging?!"

It was a Saturday afternoon when Dan Howell was going to get up and vlog the day as big things were happening in his life and he had a big internet following that wanted to know what was happening. Dan usually didn't vlog but he thought it would be interesting.

"Dan! You said you were gonna try to stop swearing!" Phil Lester called from his bedroom.

Dan rolled his eyes as soon as he heard his boyfriend's voice.

"Anyways, as you all know... I posted a video about two weeks ago telling you all that I was pregnant with my boyfriend's child. I'm a Carrier. You all know that by now as I can't stop talking about it, I'm sure that's annoying. But hey, I'm excited. A lot of you have been wondering what's been going on since then since I um, I haven't really posted a video since then but I just finished one today. All I have to do is edit it and it should be up soon." Dan said.

"Dan, I know you want to vlog and everything but... will you hurry up please? We've got to leave soon if we want to get everything today," Phil said as he appeared at Dan's door.

Dan looked over at Phil and sighed. "Give me a few more minutes," he said.

"Fine," Phil said. He rolled his eyes and then he turned around and walked away.

"Sorry guys, we're a bit busy today which is why I wanted to vlog," Dan said. "Today I am four months pregnant..." He said to the camera before he pointed down to his stomach, which now had a little bump. His bump was finally showing up. It was weird for Dan.

Dan had known that he was a Carrier his whole life, his mother had told him when he was a teenager so he knew this could happen. Dan had told Phil as soon as they started dating so they were always careful whenever they did something together.

But now, Dan was 22-years-old and he wanted to start a family with Phil. They had been together for five years so they waited long enough. Phil completely supposed Dan and he was also very excited about the baby. He was glad Dan wanted this as much as he did.

Dan and Phil had just found out that the baby was going to be a boy so they were going to go shopping today to start getting the baby's room ready. Luckily they had enough room in their apartment for the two of them and their baby. They had thought about buying a new house but they were going to wait until when the baby was older to do so. For now, they were okay.

"So yeah..." Dan looked up at the camera again and smiled. "We found out that the baby was going to be a boy last week, which I'm super excited about. Phil's a little disappointed. He wanted it to be a girl. We're going to start baby shopping today so I'm bringing you guys along with us because today is going to be full of fun! So, let's go!" Dan exclaimed excitedly. He walked over to his bed, that he shared with Phil, and grabbed his phone. "Here we go..."

Dan made his way out of the bedroom and went to the stairs. He looked down and smiled when he saw that Phil was waiting for him by the door. "Ready to go then Phil?" Dan asked as he pointed his camera towards Phil, smiling as he did so.

Phil looked up at Dan and smiled. "I've been ready for like an hour," he said.

"Okay, in my defense... getting ready with this bump is more difficult, okay?" Dan claimed.

Phil chuckled and watched as Dan walked down the stairs. "Do you have everything?"

"Yup. I have my phone, my wallet and the list," Dan told him. He looked at the camera. "We're going to go now. We'll vlog later when we're actually doing things." He said before he turned off the camera and put it into his pocket. He looked over at Phil and smiled.

"You're really going to vlog the whole day?" Phil asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Phil, I already told you that I was. I just think it'll be interesting," Dan said.

Phil shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, if you really want to. It's just weird. You never vlog," he said.

"I know. I'm probably going to forget to vlog anyways," Dan said.

Phil laughed and shook his head. He reached over and gently kissed Dan once before he wrapped his arms around him and started to lead the way out the door.

"Oh my God, how are we going to pick anything in here?" Dan asked as he and Phil were strolling the a baby store that they had found. They had already been in there for a couple of minutes and Dan wanted to buy everything. "Everything is so fucking cute."

"There is no way you're going to be able to not swear around the baby," Phil said. He laughed.

"I still have a few months to go, shut up!" Dan whined. He pulled out his camera and then he started vlogging again. "Guys, we just got to the baby store and I think I'm in love with everything. Phil, can we buy everything?" Dan asked as he pointed the camera to Phil.

"Sure. If we had the money," Phil said. He chuckled. "Come on, let's go look at clothes!" He grabbed Dan's hand and led the way to where all the boys' clothes was.

"I want to buy everything," Dan repeated as he looked around, still vlogging.

"Are you boys finding everything alright?" Both Dan and Phil looked over when they heard a female voice and saw one of the girls who worked at the store walked up to them.

"Yeah, we're just looking around for now," Phil told her, smiling.

The girl glanced over at Dan and her eyes went wide. "Wait, are you Dan and Phil?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's us," Dan said. He gave the girl a smile.

"I saw your video the other day and I think it's so cute. Congratulations on the baby news!" The girl said. "My name is Lola, by the way. I work here," she said.

"It' s nice to meet you, and thank you also," Dan said.

"Would you mind if we took a picture? I'm a really big fan," Lola said.

"Of course not. We'd love to take a picture," Phil said.

Dan turned off the camera and put it in his pocket.

Dan and Phil spent a couple minutes taking pictures and just chatting to Lola before they finally went back to shopping for clothes. It was still a bit weird for Dan to talk to complete strangers about his pregnancy. He had only talked to Phil and his family about it.

"Well, that was a little awkward but kind of cool," Dan said to the camera. "If you meet me and ask about the pregnancy and I'm really awkward then I apologize. Talking about it is still weird but I'll get used to it. Now, can we please talk about how adorable all of these clothes are? I'm going to be everything. This kid is going to be spoiled." He said.

Phil chuckled as he watched Dan go on and on about how much he loved everything.

Dan and Phil must have been in the little baby store for three hours before they finally got everything that they needed. Dan was excited and he couldn't wait to get started on the nursery. The baby would be staying in Dan's old bedroom, the room he used to sleep in before he decided that he wanted to move into Phil's bedroom permanently.

"This is so weird," Dan said as he walked into the nursery with Phil.

Phil was carrying two cans of paint. They were painting the walls green. They wanted it to be jungle themed. They didn't want it to be something plain and boring.

"What's weird?" Phil asked as he looked over at Dan. "You could have told me you were still vlogging you know," he said when Dan still had his camera out.

"I told you I was going to vlog everything," Dan said. He giggled. "Anyways, it's weird thinking that my old room is going to be my son's room. But, a good kind of weird."

"Well, you were in this room for a year and a half... before you took over my room." Phil said.

Dan laughed. "Oh shut up. You know you like having me in your room," he said.

"I have a feeling the phan shippers are going to enjoy this vlog," Phil said.

"Oh of course," Dan said. He laughed and shook his head. "So, this is the last time my room will look the same before Phil covers the walls in green. Phil says I shouldn't be in the room because of the paint fumes." He added. He rolled his eyes.

"Pardon me for being a nice, protect boyfriend," Phil said.

Dan stuck his tongue out at him. "I'm tired. Do you mind if I go take a nap?" He asked.

"Are you asking me or them?" Phil asked, nodding towards the camera.

Dan laughed and then he shut the camera. He walked over to Phil and wrapped his arms around him. "I was talking to you," he said. He smiled as he looked at Phil.

"I don't mind. You've been on your feet all day, go take a nap and when you wake up... we'll make something for dinner," Phil told him. He kissed Dan once.

"Thanks for putting up with me today," Dan said, smiling slightly.

"What are you talking about? Today was fun. I had a lot of fun," Phil said.

"Really? You sure I wasn't a pain in the ass?" Dan asked.

"Okay, maybe a little... but, it was still a lot of fun," Phil said.

Dan smiled and then he kissed Phil again. "I'll be in the bedroom." He said. He turned around and then he walked out of the bedroom and made his way to his and Phil's room.

Two hours later; Dan was waking up from his nap.

Phil was taking a break from painting the nursery. He had just finished one wall and now he was hungry. He wanted to get a little snack. Phil was just walking to the bedroom. He looked up and smiled when he saw that Dan was just now waking up from his nap.

Phil smiled. He walked over to the bedside table and grabbed Dan's vlogging camera and turned it on. He walked over to the bed and plopped down beside Dan.

"Hey sleeping beauty, how was your nap?" Phil asked, smirking slightly.

"Fuck off," Dan groaned as he pushed the camera away.

Phil laughed. "Someone's in a bit of a mood, aren't they?" He asked.

"Phil, I'm being serious. I'm going to kill you if you don't put that camera away," Dan warned.

"Ah, but you're the one who said you wanted to vlog everything," Phil said.

"I just woke up from a nap. Go away," Dan groaned as he hid his face in his arms.

Phil chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Fine. This is what happens when you have a pregnant boyfriend," he said to the camera before he turned it off. He stood up from the bed.

Dan nervously looked up at Phil. "Phil?" He asked quietly.

Phil looked over at him after he sat the camera down again. "What?" He asked.

"I'm just tired. I don't walk around like that normally. I didn't mean to snap," Dan said.

Phil sighed and then he sat down in front of Dan again. "Don't apologize. I guess I should have been more prepared for all these mood swings," he said.

"I don't know how you put up with me," Dan said as his eyes began to water up.

"Because I love you," Phil said. He leaned down and kissed Dan once. "I'm going to make something to eat. Do you want something?" He asked as he looked down at Dan.

"It's not dinner time yet, is it?" Dan asked as he looked up at Phil.

"No. But, I've been painting for two hours and I'm hungry," Phil said.

Dan slowly pushed himself. "Yeah, I'll take something to eat," he said. He let out a yawn.

Phil couldn't help but smile as he watched Dan. "You're adorable when you're tired."

"Shut up." Dan mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

Phil stood up from the bed again. He held out his hand for Dan. He smiled when Dan took his hand and then he pulled Dan up. "I know things are tough right now, but... we'll get through it."

Dan looked up at Phil. "You promise me?" He whispered.

Phil smiled and nodded. "Of course I promise," he said. He wrapped his arms around Dan and pulled him into a warm hug. "It's going to be worth it in the end."


End file.
